


Trust

by DearHeartx



Series: Fictober 2018 [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeartx/pseuds/DearHeartx
Summary: Zero plot, just a little snippet of conversation
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Fictober 2018 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802731
Kudos: 1





	Trust

We shouldn't. We shouldn't. We shouldn't. 

That's what he'd said, right? “Damn hobo elf.” She muttered darkly. 

“You're an elf.” Dorian reminded her. 

“Damn hobo apostate.”

“You're an apostate.” Varric added, huffing up the stairs behind them. 

“Damn hobo.”

Both men grinned wide. “Quite right.” Dorian gave her hand a reassuring squeeze at the towering double doors. “Everyone's masks in place?”

Ori’s brow scrunched in confusion. 

“He means metaphorical masks, Plucky. You just go out there and knock ‘em dead. Or keep ‘em from being knocked dead. You're choice.”

She nodded a silent goodbye to her friends before allowing the attendant to open the doors (Creators, who needs doors that big, anyway?). The hall was just as expansive as the doors. A large staircase swept out in front of her before splitting and encircling the front half of the dance floor. Josephine was gesturing wildly for her to begin her descent. As she began down the first set of stairs, the slit exposing her leg was too hard to ignore. She fumbled with her skirts and teetered slightly on one step. Josephine caught her eye and began to mime an exaggerated smile, her arms gracefully out at her sides as though she were gliding. Ori got the hint and tried her best to stop touching her dress.

The introductions were over and done with a haze. Ori stood on the balcony’s edge, an attempt to escape the suffocating heat and will her head to stop spinning. Her ears pricked to the quiet sound of feet shuffling behind her. She groaned inwardly; these nobles would never leave her alone. If she could just get a moment to herself, maybe she could figure out—

Oh.

“Are you okay?”

“You know me, I’m never down for long.” She tried to sound playful, but she had a feeling she just sounded self-pitying.

Solas nodded, possibly even a small bow, and began to turn toward the door.

“I don’t know if I should trust you,” she heard herself blurt out. All the color from her face drained, she could hear rushing in hear ears, and—despite the chilling breeze—she was so warm she felt a little ill.

He was still facing the door, but he had stopped walking. That was a good sign, she supposed.

“I just mean…,” the words began to flow from her a such a flurry she would’ve been hard pressed to stop, even if threatened, “you’re so different from everyone else. You never say what you actually think or feel. You just run hot and cold. You pull up close and soak up all the attentions you can, until I’m certain you—,” she swallowed. “But then you pull away, putting so much distance between us, I’m certain I’ve done something to gravely offend you. I never know where I stand and I just can’t—”

His mouth was on hers, so hard and fast she hadn’t even seen him move. But, Creators, his mouth. He was a living contradiction: soft and hard, smooth and rough, yielding and demanding. One hand held tightly low on her hip, while the other wound into her hair, pulling a couple ringlets loose from their pins. She couldn’t find it in herself to care. All she could focus on was the kiss. The warmth spreading throughout her body, burning wherever he touched her. The subtle taste of lyrium dancing between them as his tongue played at her bottom lip. She took a step in, desperate to deepen what was already a breathtaking kiss, but he pulled away.

His eyes were wide and beseeching, sorrowful to have parted with her. He touched the back of his hand to his lips, a quiet smile just barely noticeable as Cullen’s voice rang out. “There you are, Inquisitor! We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”


End file.
